


Tear My Heart Out Slow and Bleed Me

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of secret dating, Tony can barely believe his eyes when Loki attacks New York City. Can Tony stop his secret lover from making a grave mistake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear My Heart Out Slow and Bleed Me

_"I want you Tony.. I need you.. Take me.."_

_Loki moaned out as he felt Tony press into him. It was tight; he could feel the heat of Tony's cock was inside of him. Tony began moving quickly, giving Loki the time he needed to adjust but not a second more. Loki clawed down Tony's back, moaning his name in pleasure. This was everything the two men loved; dominating and yet at the same time gentle. It wouldn't take long for Loki to cum, Tony knew the foreplay had teased him enough. He angled his thrusts and slammed straight into that spot that he knew would make Loki scream his name, to get him to beg for it harder, faster. Sure enough, the scream came, and Tony couldn't help but smiled as he slammed harder into his lover. He loved seeing the God underneath him like this. That stern, strict façade gone, completely undone as he begged for more. The two men came at the same time and their moans became a harmony that echoed around the room._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony shook his head, focusing on the fact that right now, Loki was trying to take over New York City. The same Loki that had used the city as a home, curled up against him in bed. He forced his emotions down as Loki walked across the room, describing what he was going to do to Tony once his army had finished with The Avengers. Tony poured himself a drink and slowly walked towards the God.

"We have a Hulk."

"You are so cute when you think I care, Stark."

The use of his surname, threw Tony off balance. Loki had never used his surname before.

"I'll bite. Why are you acting like this towards me, Antlers?"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

Tony stumbled back a bit, shocked and slightly scared by the fury in Loki's eyes.

"L-Love..."

"You seriously thought I loved you? Was my act that good? Let me tell you something, my dear. I never loved you. I hated every second we spent together and despised every time you touched me in our nightly activities. Everything I told you was a lie. All I wanted was information on The Avengers and you granted me that."

Tony felt his heart shatter as he listened to the God's words. He reached out and leant heavily on the breakfast bar behind him.

"You wanna rip my heart out more? You monster?"

Loki's eyes seemed to light up.

"My, my, what a terrific idea. Are you going to be a good boy and go lay down on the couch for me?"

Tony realised what he had said and backed up as far as he could. Was Loki really going to do this after everything they had shared together? A blast from Loki's sceptre threw him across the room, landing him in front of the couch. Loki walked over and grabbed Tony's hair, dragging him onto the couch, using his sceptre to rip Tony's shirt off of him. Loki laughed at the fear in Tony's eyes.

"Come now love.. You love it when I do this to you.."

He stood up, using a spell to keep Tony secured to the couch, walking around.

"Would you like me to explain to you what I am going to do..?"

Tony snorted.

"I'll answer no?"

Loki shrugged.

"Very well."

Loki walked back over and settled next to Tony on the couch. He hovered over him and reached down, forcing his nails between the skin of Tony's chest and his arc reactor, grinning sadistically in Tony's scream of pain.

"I think I might keep your heart for myself.."

Loki tugged hard, his force strengthened by his magic, the arc reactor sliding out easily. Within seconds, the shrapnel had forced itself into Tony's heart. He began coughing up blood, looking up at Loki with pain in his eyes.

"You swore to never hurt m-me..."

"I lied you mewling quim."

Loki slipped the arc reactor into his pocket and began to leave. As he left the room, Tony coughed up a large handful of blood before murmuring.

"I l-love you L-Loki."


End file.
